Lucky (101 Dalmatians)
Lucky is one of the most prominent Dalmatian puppies in the 101 Dalmatians franchise. He is a supporting character in the first film (and its remake), one of the four main characters in the TV series (the others being Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot) and so on.In the TV series it is revealed that he is Roger's favorite puppy Lucky was voiced by Mimi Gibson in the first film, Ben Tibber (the first actual male to do his voice in English) in its sequel, Russi Taylor in the Animated Storybook game (where he hosts the game, recites the rhymes for vocabulary terms, and narrates most of the story), and, for the most part, Pamela Segall-Adlon (and occasionally, Debi Mae West) in the TV series. Appearance One Hundred and One Dalmatians Lucky is one of Pongo and Perdita's fifteen puppies. He is the puppy who nearly dies soon after his birth in both the animated and live-action films but was revived through the efforts of Roger Radcliffe. (It should be noted that, in the original book, Cadpig was the puppy who almost died.) Afterward, he was one of the weakest puppies, and was a rival to the more active Patch. Lucky is usually seen sitting in front of the television and has a tendency to stand in front of it. In general, he is seen to be more of a follower than a leader. When Perdita and Pongo were leading the 99 puppies back home, Pongo often carried Lucky by the collar. Lucky tired easily, and suffered from the cold. In Dinsford, while the family was hiding in a building, Lucky got in an argument with Patch and ended up being covered in soot. This would give Pongo the idea of hiding from Cruella De Vil by disguising themselves as Labradors, by way of rolling in soot to hide their spots. Though most of the puppies were able to successfully get to a van headed to London, a pile of snow fell on Lucky, revealing the disguise. But Pongo grabs him by the neck and enter the truck before being reached by Jasper and Horace. And finally after a chase by Cruella, Jasper and Horace, both Lucky and his brothers and parents manage to return home to Roger and Anita's house. 101 Dalmatians Lucky is one of the puppies that appears in the live-action film 101 Dalmatians. Like in the animated film, the young puppy nearly dies soon after birth, but Roger is able to revive him. Roger, Nanny and Anita choose to name him Lucky because of his survival. Lucky is shown to live up to his name, as he is often seen to get out of tough situations just by sheer luck. When Lucky and his siblings are later kidnapped by Jasper and Horace and taken to De Vil Manor, an Airedale terrier named Kipper arrives and helps the Dalmatians escape De Vil Manor; however, Lucky was sleeping in the study, almost being left behind. He later wakes up and tries to escape; however, he is unable to make it out the door. Soon after, Skinner, Cruella's furrier, arrives and attempts to grab Lucky; however, Kipper arrives (limping having been pushed off the roof by Jasper) and attacks Skinner, saving Lucky. When the police find the Dalmatians, they count up as one hundred overall; however, when Perdita barks, notifying them of Kipper arriving with Lucky, they mark it as "one hundred and one Dalmatians." 101 Dalmatians: The Series Lucky is one of the main characters in the animated series. Unlike the films, his name is instead due to the horseshoe shaped marks on his back. Also in contrast to his characterization in the films, Lucky is said to be the most adventurous of the pups and is described as a canine Tom Sawyer. He does retain his love of television. He functions as the leader of a small group that includes himself, his siblings Cadpig and Rolly, and their chicken friend, Spot. He is said to be Roger's favorite puppy, a status that he covets. Also, he has a crush on his sister Two-Tone, as shown in episode 2b, and had a brief relationship with another Dalmatian, Rebecca. He is the only character in the series to be voiced by two voice actresses: Pamela Aldon (who was also the voice of Ashley Spinelli on Recess and the voice of Vidia of the Disney Fairies) for the most part, and Debbie Mae West whenever Pamela Aldon was unavailable. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Lucky plays a secondary role in the film's 2003 sequel. Like in the original film, he is weak and worrisome in contrast to most of his siblings. He is kidnapped again by Cruella De Vil but rescued by his brother Patch, and was amazed by everything that Patch did. Unlike his usual appearances, he has white ears as opposed to black. Other appearances Lucky makes a few cameos in House of Mouse, but like his siblings, they all remained non-speaking. During most of his scenes, Lucky's back was turned to reveal the horseshoe on his back to the viewers. Lucky and Freckles also starred in Disney Junior shorts that play during commercial breaks. These scenes feature non-speaking Dalmatians and are often accompanied by musical narration. Personality He is a mischievous, very lucky, cute, thoughtful, confident, cocky, meek, shy, friendly. History He is one of the fifteen biological puppies of Pongo and Perdita. He almost died being born, but Roger revived him with his finger, so he was named Lucky. Category:Characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Dogs Category:Pets Category:Sons Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Disney characters